Hunter (Skyrim)
]] are a type of character encountered in . Location Hunters can be found all throughout the province of Skyrim. They can be found in the forests, mountains, and swamps of Skyrim. They may be encountered alone or in small groups and may have a dog. Occasionally, they will be found at a small camp site like Hunter's Rest, Cliffside Retreat, and Crabber's Shanty. Description Hunters can be male or female and are primarily Nords, but Redguard or Wood Elves are also frequently encountered. They almost always wear hide armor or leather armor, boots and gloves and sometimes a hat. Their offensive equipment consists of a hunting bow, some iron arrows, and an iron dagger. Interaction Hunters can be found throughout Skyrim stalking animals such as deer, elk, and wolves, which they use for meat and hides. They will also help fighting any hostile animals, even dragons. Hunters are non-aggressive unless attacked. In addition, they offer a limited merchant service. Hunters will usually have hides and meat to sell. Hunters are a good way to level your pickpocketing, as even if you are caught, they almost never attack. However, be wary of them sending mercenaries after you for thievery. Sometimes, a hunter will approach you sprinting and say they've been attacked by vampires, show you where the vampires are (map updated) and ask you if you have a potion to cure it. If you happen to have a Potion of Cure Disease, you'll have an option to give it to them and they'll thank you and give you 100 gold. Otherwise, they'll tell you to stay out of their way as they go find a priest. The Dragonborn may also encounter hunters bathing in hot springs dotted around Skyrim, notably at the unmarked Hunter Jacuzzi Camp. Attempts to move their clothes or steal anything from their camp will render them hostile if caught. It is also possible they may send Hired Thugs after you if you steal from their camp. It is strange as they may not even be in the area and they will know it was you who stole their items. With the installation of , hunters may change into werewolves. This most commonly happens around Falkreath than any of the other holds. The hunter and the fugitive A hunter will appear after a fugitive interacts with the Dragonborn. The hunter will ask if the he or she has seen the fugitive, and the Dragonborn will be given the option to either "reveal" the position of the hiding fugitive or to lie and deny the appearance of the fugitive. Stats Hunters level with the player, up to level 15. Oddly, despite focusing primarily on the bow for hunting and combat, they are unskilled in Archery. Bugs *As with some other NPCs, if a hunter who "has been attacked by vampires", talks to you, and before you get the chance to give them a potion, they are attacked, they will reply with something along the lines of "Get out of my way then, I need to find a priest.". After this happens, the Dragonborn can not talk to them again. *If you sell something to them their money does not decrease or increase and will stay at its original amount. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Characters